


Scaredy Cat

by psychophoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Comfort, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance if you squint, Slight horror, feel good, is this crack I feel like it's crack, side SeokSoon, side meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Vernon figures he shouldn't have brought his best friend to the abandoned building, but Seungkwan insisted.Written for Challenge 1: Kidult of the Snapshots flash fic event.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Is this totally inspired by the Tag episodes of Going Seventeen? It is.

Vernon hears Seokmin's yells echoing around the building as he reaches the glass doors of the exit. While six of them had entered the abandoned building in pairs, he's lost sight of his partner since Seungkwan took off running when a loud clatter echoed through the hallway earlier. 

Since Vernon wasn't one to be jumpy, the whole thing was rather enjoyable for him. So, when he pushes through the glass doors and notes that none of his friends were outside yet, he begins to question if he should be worried. 

Vernon figured that Mingyu and Wonwoo were either already outside or Mingyu has coerced Wonwoo to take photos of him inside one of the rooms to later post on social media. Since there were no signs of them, option 2 was probably more accurate. 

Seokmin is still yelling his head off. Vernon hears Soonyoung shouting back at him as their footfalls echo throughout the emptiness of the structure. The loud bangs of closing doors also rang around, and Vernon wondered what _that_ was about. 

His phone buzzes from inside his jeans pocket, and Vernon fishes it out before answering it. He's barely lifted it to his ear when he hears Seungkwan's voice from the speaker. 

"VERNON-AH, SAVE ME!" 

Smothering a laugh with his sleeve, Vernon tries not to chuckle at the panic in his best friend's voice. 

"Alright, where are you right now?"

"I don't knowww! But there's a window facing the back end of the building, I think." 

"Hold that thought," Vernon replies as he jogs down the back exit's metal steps. He distances himself from the structure to get a better point of view and squints as he tries to make out a figure from any of the windows. 

A light flashed in one of the windows, and Vernon just about makes out the panicked face of Seungkwan and his animated wave to call attention to his location. 

Vernon couldn't help himself; the laughter bubbles from his lips as he put his phone down to snap a quick picture of the sight. 

"OY! Do you wanna die, come save meee!" Seungkwan yells into the phone. 

* * *

Upon his return to the building, Vernon quickly heads towards the direction of Seungkwan's location. He reaches the approximate location of the hallway and opens one of the doors, only to be greeted by the sight of two of his friends making out. 

"WHOA!" Vernon yelps as he shut the door in surprise. 

A few seconds pass before he opens it again. "Happy for you!" he exclaims to the small room's occupants before he closes the door to Mingyu laughing loudly and Wonwoo hiding his face in his hands, glasses askew. 

Opening the next door, Vernon almost loses his balance when Seungkwan comes rushing at him, tackling him into a hug. "Hey, Kwannie," he murmurs. "I'm here, you're okay," he said, rubbing comforting circles on the small of Seungkwan's back. 

Seungkwan sniffles in relief. "Not gonna lie, I'm scared shitless right now." 

Vernon laughs at that. "We shouldn't have come here, then."

"Are you kidding?" Seungkwan breaks the hug to grin lopsidedly at him. "We haven't seen you in years! It was only proper that we spent the first part of our night out reliving the old days. Now let's get out of here before I freak out any more than I already have."

* * *

They're the first ones out, and Mingyu and Wonwoo follow suit, looking only slightly disheveled. A few minutes pass before Seokmin and Soonyoung emerge, with the younger clinging on to the other's arm for his life. They both look worse for wear, relief evident in their eyes when they come out of the building with Soonyoung practically dragging Seokmin out. 

"What happened to you guys?" Seungkwan laughs as if he wasn't screaming for Vernon to save him a few minutes prior. 

The light returns in Seokmin's eyes, and he brushes himself off indignantly. "Soonyoung tried to scare me by bowing to an empty room!!" he cries. 

"I wasn't! I really saw someone there. I met their eyes, so I bowed out of politeness!" Soonyoung retorts, glancing back at the door. 

"And like I said, didn't it even occur to you that there _shouldn't be anyone there_?!" Seokmin wails, running to Mingyu. 

Seungkwan laughs, and Vernon smiles in amusement. 

"So that was the two of you running around slamming doors then?" he clarifies. 

Soonyoung nods. "Yeah, Seokmin ran away from me and started closing doors in my face because he got pissed that I was scaring him on purpose," he replies, pouting. 

Wonwoo removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "You mean the woman in the tiny room by the entrance? She's always been there since we were kids."

Everyone freezes and turns to look at Wonwoo. 

"Sorry, what?" Mingyu asks with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, she's always been there on top of the cabinet..." Wonwoo trails off when he realizes that everyone was staring at him. "I thought you knew."

Seungkwan starts laughing nervously as he starts walking away from the building backward. "Hell nooooo," he rambles, grabbing onto Seokmin as both of them start speeding up before they turn and start running away for real. 

At the sight of their friends moving further away, Vernon glances back at Wonwoo. "You were kidding, right?" 

Wonwoo frowns. "No." he's always been straightforward like that. 

Soonyoung pales, and Mingyu is already halfway between them and the first two before Wonwoo even finishes the word. 

As he and his friends ran from the building, reminiscent of their early adventures when they were younger, Vernon grins. 

It really didn't hurt to act like kids once in a while. 


End file.
